Conflicted
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: Jinx had friends. She had family. She liked feeling the rush of the chase. But now she's switched sides, flipped places. So this is why she is conflicted in battle. Oh I am so bad at summaries.


**Okay, just a quick one shot. Nothing special. Feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I am working on. Just waiting for that email back...**

**I give you ****_Conflicted!_**

* * *

Jinx used to be a villain. She stole, she lied, she hurt. Every time she did one of these sinful deeds, she always felt a twinge of regret. A tiny sliver of shame. But she always pushed it away. She knew the others felt it to. But they were criminals. They had to do what they did. It was a way to survive.

That was why Jinx did it. To survive. Sometimes though, stealing gave her a rush. It gave her adrenaline. She supposed that's the real reason most big criminals, like the Joker, or the Brotherhood of Evil did it. For the rush. For Jinx, though the biggest reason she did it, was because of her friends.

Criminals always attracted eachother, therefore the criminal community was a tight knit one. Especially with the younger ones. Angel, Cheshire, Kitten, the HIVE Five, Red X. They were all very close friends of hers. Each one of them were almost like family to her.

* * *

Kitten, was complicated. She was of course, Kitten. Frilly, girly, and very very pink. But when you became her friend, you could look past that. You learned that most of her cackling was for show, to frighten the good guys. Sure she liked to shop, and she was a little prissy, but everyone has a friend like that right? If you became friends with Kat, you learned to put up with clothes talk, what was in this season, out the next. Because under the frivolous exterior, there was a really good person. She did what she did to please her Dad, Killer Moth. Sure, he spoiled her, but really, he wanted her to be a great villain. And she was afraid of disappointing him.

Jinx and Kat were great friends. They were part of a trio that they had formed. A trio of very close girls.

* * *

Next, we meet Angel. AKA Angelica Hartle, Angie to her friends. She had ran away from home at a young age. Both her parents had been killed in a car crash, and she ran away from her foster home. With no where to go, she slept on the steps of a great tall building, unknown to her, a chemical lab. While she slept, there was a explosion. One of the experiments went wrong. Angie was caught in it. The explosions in the blast gave her the yellow bird like eyes, and the feathery white wings.

Brother Blood took young Angelica in, giving her a home when everybody shunned her as a freak. Angie was a good friend to have. She was loyal and kind. She was the opposite of Kat. She was a sports loving tomboy with long wavy auburn hair.

She was, of course, the third girl in Jinx and Kat's trio. The three girls were best friends, always telling eachother everything. Little did the girls know, the trio was going to turn into a five some.

* * *

Jade and Artemis Crock. Two girls with very highly regarded parents. Jade was a master of disappearing into the shadows and dealing with throwing knives. Artemis of course was a expert with bow and arrows. The two girls only ever had eachother as friends. Until their father enrolled them into the HIVE Academy. There they met Kat, Angie, and Jinx, who immediately took them under their wing. Well, Angie literally did.

The five were fast friends. Of course Kat was glad to have another girl who appreciated clothes. Well sort of. Jade was vaugley interested in fashion. At least, she didn't ignore Kat when she started talking about designer clothes like everybody else did.

The five did everything together. They believed they would be partners in battle some day. Then Jade and Artemis disappeared. Off the map, no warning. The girls were pretty sure their dad pulled them out. Jade eventually came back, but Artemis never surfaced. At least, not for a long time. **(Read Old Friends.) **

The other girls went back to being a trio.

* * *

The HIVE Five became like brothers to Jinx. Of course, ignorant loud brothers. But brothers just the same. Mikron and Baron, or Gizmo and Mammoth, were especially close to her, having known her the longest. But Elliot, Billy, and Symore were brothers too. Elliot was silent, but caring. He always knew what do. Billy was the one with the sense of humour. Or really bad sense of humour. Either way. And of course Symore was the one with the brains. The one who kept them all in check when Jinx wasn't there.

* * *

Red X was of course the infamous Jason Todd. It was a long story, so here is the short version. He was Batman's sidekick, the second Robin. He was killed by the Joker, very nasty business. He was brought back by Ra's al Ghul and his pits of life. Jason ran away before Ra could brainwash him. He stole the Red X suit to get on his adoptive brother, Richard Grayson's, nerves. But he found out being Red X was pretty fun. So he kept the suit and adopted the alter ego.

He and Jinx got along pretty well in a brother sister way. He told her his story, how he was really Jason Todd. That's why Jinx went into fits of coughing and laughter sometimes when she looked at Robin. He couldn't be more different from Jason. Jason with the sense of humor, who could always see a joke. Robin who was serious and hardly every laughed.

* * *

Lastly we visit Rose Wilson. Ravager, the daughter of Slade. And of course the sister of Joseph Wilson, AKA Jericho. Rose had already lost one brother, Grant. She was always protective of Jericho. He never knew it, but she never attacked him, even when she was ordered to, and she always told other villains to back off when they showed hints of wanting to hurt him. Jinx had a feeling that was a big reason why Rose listened to Slade. She was afraid of what he might do to Jericho if she didn't obey.

Jinx knew how it was to love a sibling so much, so she and Rose were great friends. Jinx was one of the few people who could make poor Rose laugh.

* * *

So that's why Jinx is always conflicted in battle. She's fighting old friends, family. She always feels a twinge of guilt, and sliver of shame. But she knows that this is her job now. And she knows that her old friends are proud of her, if a little hurt by her switch of sides. But mostly proud. They always knew that she was to good for villainy, for the stealing. No matter how exhilarating the rush was.

* * *

**These friendships will be featured in The Night Of The Grinning Cat.**


End file.
